To the Little Boy in the Sea
by JoliesMe
Summary: How the two brothers reacted when they met. Different from in manga and anime. Some spoilers and major OCs. "To the little boy in the sea... I'm back."


_A Prince of Tennis Fanfic_

_**To the Little Boy in the Sea**_

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T._

_Warning: There might be some spoilers and there are some major OCs._

* * *

The younger boy in teal coloured hair cringed as he heard his name being called. He bit his lips as he turned behind, eyes closed in submission.

"Why did you run away when you see me…"

The boy with the teal coloured locks did not reply. He simply looked at the ground, eyes fixed at the gravel his shoes were stepping on.

"Please… Don't run away from me…"

The younger boy could hear the plea from the older boy. There was worry and sadness in the voice but the younger boy could not bring himself to look up. He knew, that his friends, his _sempai-tachi_, were staring at them, staring at the exchange.

"Why…"

"Why… did I run away?" The taller boy had asked, completing the younger boy's question. The taller boy had tears in his eyes and the younger boy did not want to see them at all, he knew he would break down. The dam will break and all will be gone.

"I did not run away. I had to go, at that time…"

It was another line that contained sadness. So much that the younger boy it would not be long for him to break.

The older boy continued, tear overflowing the brim of his eyes, "I was with you only because of the…" He had bitten his lips, "_Father_… lost the lawsuit. I had to stay with Aunt."

The teal coloured haired's lips trembled, " Then… why didn't you tell me..?" He looked up, tears flowing down, "Am I really that insignificant to you…?"

"No!" Everyone flinched at the sudden outburst. The older boy closed his eyes and repeated, "No…"

"Then why…" The younger boy could not keep it anymore. His feelings are bursting, the dam is breaking, _he_ was breaking, "THEN WHY?! WHY!" Tears kept streaming down, his calm image, his uncaring image was broken but he did not care.

"Why…" The younger boy knelt on the floor, heart breaking to pieces, "I was five… Only five."

The older boy said no words but simply went closer to the boy kneeling on the ground. Tears continued to dot the ground. Their tears…

"I was only five… I still called Oni-san but… you just left. You were smiling and just left. You just… I have yet to leave that sea… still trapped in it, still there, always… and always… will be there…" More tears flowed out from both boys. More of their shattered hearts shattered. Both broken. Both broken.

_The boy was only around a meter or so tall. His hair is dark teal coloured and his eyes are dark blue. A necklace hung on his neck flew with the wind, lifting from his chest ever so lightly. He had smiled, to the little boy in the sea, holding an orange, screaming for him. His heart had ached, then, or still ached, now, for the boy in the sea. It was so painful to see the little boy scream and cry for him. Tears had threathened to drop but he was determined to not let the boy see. The boy had to forget him, had to hate him, for they might not see each other ever again. The little boy had to hate him, for only then, thinking of him will no longer hurt his heart, ever. The boy had to, must, hate him._

_He gave one last painful smile, waving to the little boy in the sea, turned his back and stepped into the car. The car lurched forward and moved, moved through the woods and his feelings were the same as to through the woods. Tears had fallen, fallen and not stopping ever since his back had turned. His small frame had trembled, covering his hands in his face._

_"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… Chibisuke… So sorry…"_

The same boy, teal coloured hair, and grown up, the same boy was crying like how he did seven years ago, like when he was in the sea. His small frame was trembling, shivering in the middle of the road, with many people staring at him. The taller boy knelt in front of him, hearing the younger boy murmur to himself.

" You threw the orange in the sea… I was only five… and you left… left and never came back…"

The younger boy felt a certain warmth covering him, embracing him and he realised that the taller boy was hugging him.

"NO!" The younger boy screamed at once, squirming out from the embrace; The older boy flinched but continued to hug the younger boy, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" More tears flowed down from the wet eyes, "no… don't touch me…"

_He jumped into the sea, finding for the orange ball that his brother had threw into the sea. He searched and found it, found the orange ball. He screamed that he found it, but his brother was waving at him. He saw the smile, that smile a few days ago, that painful smile and he knew something was wrong. He screamed, screamed really loud above the waves for his brother. He wanted his brother. He want his brother, not a real match, just his brother will be enough. Just his brother will be enough. _

_He saw his brother went into the car, the real expensive car and he was gone. He saw that the car was gone. _

_His pride was gone. His idol was gone. His big brother… was gone. _

_He had stopped moving, him still in the sea and he sunk, sunk downwards towards the depths of the sea, overwhelmed by shock. And all he wanted was… the warm embrace of his big brother…_

_And all became dark. So dark, that he knew he will never resurface again._

"Please… don't ever leave again…" The preteen whispered into the dark coloured hair teen's chest.

The older boy pushed the younger boy into his chest, tears still flowing downwards. The younger boy had stopped squirming and simply cried into the warm chest of the other. The older boy tightened his grip and the younger boy clenched his fist.

"Stupid chibisuke…" The older boy smiled, the most heartwarming one ever.

_To the little boy in the sea… I'm back._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

I thank you if you added _**To the Little Boy in the Sea**_ into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this story.

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry I did not update any other stories and added a one-shot. In any case, I do hope you review. *Sends in Armies with knives at your throat*

Even a small comment can definitely make my day.

The older boy is Ryouga and the younger is Ryoma. Anyway, this was written because this was the way I fantasized about how they met, and some "You are really my brother?" bullshit.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
